villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kendra Daniels
Kendra Daniels was the computer specialist of the [http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/USG_Kellion USG Kellion] emergency maintenance team and the primary human antagonist of Dead Space. She was voiced and modeled after Tonantzin Carmelo. Shortly after the crash landing of the USG Kellion, the crew make their way into the [http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Ishimura Ishimura's] Flight Lounge. There, the crew are attacked by Necromorphs who immediately dispatch the two lower ranked security personnel. The crew scatters; Kendra flees with Hammond, while Isaac Clarke makes his own route to (relative) safety. She and Hammond contact Isaac from the bridge as he moves through the ship, guiding him toward various locations until she and Hammond are attacked by a Leaper. The Necromorph drives them from the bridge, separating Kendra from Hammond. After finding refuge in the USG Ishimura''s computer core, Kendra keeps in contact with Isaac Clarke and Zach Hammond through their RIG links, while using her computer skills to assist them with their tasks around the ship; like by overriding secured doors throughout the ship as well as uncover the mystery behind the vessel's infestation. She frequently expresses distrust of Hammond, suspecting he knows more about the Marker than he lets on. She behaves much more frantically than both Hammond and Isaac, often urging them to abort the mission and focus on escape. Later on in the game, the Marker's influence begins to take its toll on Kendra, causing her to hallucinate. She says that she keeps seeing her brother, at one point waving at her from a security monitor, even though "it's not possible", hinting that he is dead. Although she later accuses Isaac of becoming insane, she appears to have forgotten her own hallucinations, and may be unaware of her own damaged sanity or just used her supposed hallucinations as a ruse. Betrayal and Death Towards the end of the game, Kendra is supposed to leave her position in the computer core of the USG Ishimura'' to meet up with Isaac and Terrence Kyne at the escape shuttle; however, she had already made her way there and had concealed herself inside. As Isaac prepares to board the ship, Kendra shoots Dr. Kyne in the chest with a Divet pistol, in order to secure the shuttle. Dr. Kyne quickly expires as the shuttle takes off and exits the ship, effectively stranding Isaac. While on the shuttle, Kendra (through her RIG link) reveals herself to be a covert agent, who was specially selected by 'higher ups' to be onboard the USG '' Kellion'' mission. She also tells the true origin of the Marker, and its purpose. Kendra bids Isaac farewell, but Nicole Brennan shows Isaac how to recall the stolen shuttle. Kendra's ship is then pulled back into the USG'' Ishimura'' landing bay, but Kendra activates an escape pod, and lands on the Aegis VII colony safely. Isaac, with the guidance of Nicole, takes the Marker back to the colony and places it on it's pedestal. Kendra then appears after Isaac cannot go back to the pedestal, and reveals to Isaac that Nicole was dead the whole time, he has been having hallucinations generated by the Marker. By removing the Marker, this will lead to her own demise. She then attempts to take the Marker back to the shuttle for transport to government custody. Isaac reaches the shuttle just as Kendra prepares to take off. Before she can depart, The Hive Mind rises up from the mining crater and smacks her away from the ship with a tendril. Kendra screamed in terror before one of the tentacles smashes down onto her, knocking her unconscious. It then rolls her across the pad and then throws her at the sharp corner of a wall, the force of the impact destroying her head and sending two limbs flying. Her body then crashes down sending her other limbs flying completely dismembering her. Kendra's cardiac monitor then immediately flatlines, signaling her death. Kendra failed her mission to recover the marker, as it was destroyed alongside the Hive Mind. Despite the losses, the government would continue to make makers, and used Isaac and other subjects' brains to create more (since their minds had been exposed to the Marker). Gallery Kendra-Daniels-Death.jpg|Kendra's brutal death. Trivia *Kendra mentions seeing her brother at one point, indicating that she has a sibling. However, she claims that the experience was "impossible", implying that her brother is either dead or was never assigned to work on the Ishimura. *Kendra Daniels was named one of the 'Hottest Video Game Babes of 2008' by Maxim Magazine. *There are more than a few similarities between Kendra Daniels and Daina Le Guin of Dead Space 2. Both Kendra and Daina initially start off as allies to Isaac, only to betray him at a pivotal moment. Both work for established organizations that have plans concerning the Marker, albeit different plans and organizations. Both are skilled computer technicians, as demonstrated by Kendra's role on the USG Kellion repair team, and Daina's tracking and various technical assistance provided during Clarke's journey to the top of the Church. Both are also killed in brutal ways, as both of their bodies are dismembered in front of Clarke. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Female Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Saboteurs Category:Spy Category:Deceased Category:Weaklings Category:Dead Space Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Murderer Category:Articles under construction Category:Vengeful Category:Cowards